He's Not my Pet!
by GirlWithNoLife
Summary: Candace didn't care what her family thought of that useless meat block! He was never going to replace her dog. A story of how Candace and Perry first met.
1. A new Pet

He's not my Pet

Summary: Candace didn't care what her family thought of that useless meat block! He was never going to replace her dog. A story of how Candace and Perry first met.

Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb do not belong to me, however I do own this story.

**Chapter 1: A new Pet**

Candace sat in the back seat of the car with a frown plastered across her face. Her arms were folded in a stubborn fashion as her fingers dug into her skin so hard it began to turn red. Next to her, her four year old little brothers chatted excitedly. Meaning, Phineas chatted and Ferb made wild motions with his arms.

"What about a cat? Or a bird! Or a fish! Or! Or a newt!" Phineas said excitedly. Ferb made a motion with his hands. "Ooh! A bunny would be cool! We'd have the greatest time at Easter." Candace rolled her eyes. They were so immature! How could she not see that before? With a groan she sulked in her seat. When would this day be over?

"Or maybe we could get another dog-"

"_No!"_ Candace sat up and glared at her two brothers. She didn't care that they were now looking at her with two shocked and hurt faces. She didn't care that her screech had startled the two so much that their eyes watered slightly, thinking they had done something wrong. Linda glowered at Candace through a car mirror.

"Candace!" she scolded. Candace huffed slightly and turned away from her brothers to watch the passing cars. Behind her eyes she was fighting tears, but she stubbornly refused to let herself cry. Lawrence looked at her sympathetically.

"Oh, cheer up, Candace!" he said soothingly as he drove through Danville. "A new pet will be a good thing for the family." She deepened her scowl and turned towards the window. Her face hurt from frowning so much, but she didn't care. Her face could have frozen that way forever.  
How could they be doing this? They were replacing a _family member_ today. A family member that _they_ had sent away!

About five months ago her mom had told the family that Bucky had become ill and so they had to send him away to live with their old neighbor from Bustvillie, old man Simmons.  
Naturally this had more than upset little Candace. They hadn't even let her say goodbye and now they were on their way to buy something to replace him? She wouldn't let this happen! She wouldn't!

They finally parked the car and Candace, regretfully climbed out. She frowned at the sign.

**"OWCA Animal Rescue Center"**

"Ow-ka? What kind of name is that! Ow-woo-ka? It sounds like something a whale would scream!" Candace scoffed. Linda walked up behind her and put her hands on the child's shoulders.

"Give it a chance, Candace." Candace frowned stubbornly. Linda let out a sympathetic sigh and bent down to her size.

"I know Bucky was important to you, Candace. But he's gone now. You have to accept that, sweetie." Candace looked away, but Linda turned her back. "Come on; let's just try, okay? For the family?" Candace said nothing, but allowed herself to be pushed into the store.

"All right, kids. Pick out any pet you want." Lawrence called once they were all in. The boys were gazing around eagerly, but Candace remained stubborn.

"Oh look, Phineas! This one's looking at you!"

"And this one's looking at you, Ferb!"

Linda picked Phineas up and showed him a large yellow cat while Lawrence lifted Ferb to show him a dog. Young Candace walked through the aquarium section and all the fish all swam away as she approached.

"Why won't anything look at ME?!" she whined in frustration, not realizing that it was because of the angry frown on her face. With a growl and a puff, Candace folded her arms and stomped her foot.

'_This is all so stupid_!' And a waste of time! They weren't ever going to find a pet as wonderful as her Bucky. Okay, so he was lazy at times, ate her shoes, and always got her best dresses dirty. He was still the best pet in the whole world and there was no way they were just going to replace him-

"Ferb! This one's looking at both of us at the same time!" Candace looked up. There she saw her family gathered around what seemed to be a green fuzzy brick with a tangerine beak, a waffle beaver tail and two brown eyes that looked separately in each direction.  
He let out a small chatter and everyone went, "Awww..." Except for Candace.

"_That thing_?" she said, a judging eyebrow rising. "You're kidding, right?"

Seriously. It didn't even move around like the other animals. It just stared like something that got its brain removed! It was almost creepy. There was no way that they would, ever, ever, _**ever**_ in a million years-  
A female store employee approached them.

"Is there something I can do for you?" she asked.

"Ah, yes, we'd like that one, please." Candace felt her jaw drop at her step father's words.

"_What?!"_ she squeaked. No one listened though. The Store employee seemed surprised as well.

"You want to adopt the _platypus_?" she asked.

"Oh, is that what it is?" Lawrence said, intrigued. "Well, yes! May we have him, please?"

"Oh _please_!" Candace almost yelled. "What would you even name a _platypus_?" She was frustrated and frazzled, but Phineas and Ferb knew the answer right away. They spoke simultaneously and answered;

"Bartholomew." Candace slapped her forehead as the baby Platypus chattered.

Despite her complaints the family adopted the little meat block and they all went home. On the way home Phineas and Ferb excitedly cooed and codded the platypus, but Candace kept her focus on the road, refusing to look at them.

She couldn't believe this! Of all the animals in the world they decided to pick a platypus that didn't even do anything! Grudgingly, she cast the baby animal a glance. It chattered and Candace wrinkled her nose.  
This thing was supposed to replace her best friend in the world? No way! Never in a million years would she ever allow that to happen.

When they reached their home Phineas and Ferb rushed in to show the new family member the house.

"We're going to have so much fun together! We'll build a rollercoaster, start a circus, and-" Linda laughed as she watched her son run around excitedly with the new pet.

"Settle down, Phineas. Remember, he's still just a baby." She reminded him. Candace dragged herself up the stairs.

"Candace? Sweet heart, don't you want to play with Bartholomew?" Lawrence called gently. Candance shook her head without looking.

"No." she said shortly. Linda gave Candace a disapproving look.

"Candace, that's no way to act around our new pet." Candace turned around with a glower and stomped her foot.

"It's not _my_ pet! It's _their_ pet!" she yelled pointing at Phineas and Ferb. "MY pet is Bucky! The one YOU had no right to send away!" She ran upstairs, but quickly double stepped back.  
"But if you insist on keeping that thing, at least call him something more—platypussy! Like Perriwinkle! Or Perrible!" With that she ran back up to her room and slammed her door. Inside her room, she threw herself onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow.

_'Oh, Bucky…'_ Candace's eyes turned red as the tears she had been holding in all day, pouring out in a flood. From under the lavender pillow, Candace pulled out a picture. In it, she was sleeping a top her old dog, Bucky.

Why couldn't anyone understand that Bucky wasn't just a pet to her? He had been there when her first father died, when she had lost all her friends, when they moved to Danville to live with Lawrence and Ferb.  
He had been her protector, her playmate, her friend. And they just sent him away!

'_It's not fair!_' she thought, rubbing her face with her arm. Her mom had no right to send Bucky away to old man Simmons without talking to her. She never even got to say goodbye.

And now here her whole family was just replacing him! They didn't care about all times he had gotten the paper for them, or the burglars he had chased away at night. Or the fact he was the only one who Candace could turn to when the world was collapsing around her.

She turned over and grabbed her teddy bear, Mr. Miggins. She buried her face in his tummy. It felt like everything was being taken from her; her father, her home back in Bustville, and now Bucky. Mr. Miggins was all she had now.

'_But how long would it be before they take you away too?'_ Candace wondered as she hugged her stuffed toy.

There was a gentle knock at her door and Candace jumped as her mother entered.

"You're _not_ taking Mr. Miggins away!" she yelled as she cuddled him tighter. Linda frowned slightly.

"What? I'm not taking away anything, Candace. I just want to talk;" Candace lowered her guard, but kept a suspicious frown on her face. She scooted over so her mom could sit, but continued to hold her bear protectively. Linda sat down.

"Phineas and Ferb are playing with Bartholomew downstairs. I think you would like him if you joined them." Candace remained stubbornly silent. Linda sighed.

"Look, sweetie," she said gently. "I know everything has been hard these past few years. Everything is changing and that's scary. I know that it was especially hard when Bucky left." Candace sniffed at this.

"You don't send family members away because they're sick!" she whimpered as she buried her face in her bear. "You take care of them until they get _better_! **That's** what families are supposed ta do!" Linda watched her daughter cry with a long, sad face.

"Candace…" Linda was cut off when her husband called,

"Linda! Betty Jo and Grampa Joe are here!" Linda gave her daughter a long look before sighing. She would talk to her later when she calmed down. She kissed the girl before leaving again.

Alone again, Candace sat up and looked at the picture of her faithful companion. Inside her small chest her sadness and angry grew, especially as she thought of what was supposed to be Bucky's replacement.

'_Fine!'_ she thought venomously. '_They want to replace a valued family member, they can! But they can do it without me!'_ She stuffed the picture in her pocket and ran over to her toy box. There she pulled out a jump rope. She dashed over to the window and secured the rope to it before using it to climb down.

"I'm getting my dog back!" she said to no one as lightning flashed in the sky. With that she ran off into the town, not knowing that she had been spotted.

**End of Chapter 1**

Well, here's the first part. There should only be 3-5 chapters, but you never know. I should probably warn that thanks to school, life, and other projects, it may take a while for the next chapter to get out.

Oh, and for those who are wondering about my other stories, Weight of Memories, Secrets of Time and Ice, and Ice Age: Age of Man, here's the down low;

WOM: I'm working on it, but because this is a LONG and complicated story, it's going to take a while. I mean it; it has at least 5 parts. And also, I've started to lose enthusiasm because of I've been working on it so long, so I'm taking a break.

SOI&T: I'm waiting for the next book before I do anything more. Nothing else to say.

Ice Age: I'm just looking for the DVD and waiting to get my steam back.

And in defense for all of them; I have college and I've hit writers blocks. It sounds like an excuse, I know, but this is seriously it. College is a drainer and when I do have time to write I can't think of anything!

Well, now that that's done, review and let me know what you think.


	2. An unwanted Travel Companion

He's not my Pet

Summary: Candace didn't care what her family thought of that useless meat block! He was never going to replace her dog. A story of how Candace and Perry first met.

Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb do not belong to me, however I do own this story.

_Special Thanks to those who reviewed! You're all awesome!_

Jokermask18 8- I'm sorry to hear that. I've lost a lot of doggies in my time too, so I know how you feel.

Maya Serena- Yeah… I need to simplify my stories. Otherwise I get overwhelmed and lost, and yeah… I got work to do.

writer-person2- Thank you!

SN 1006-Thank you very much!

**Chapter 2: An unwanted travel companion**

Candace ran all the way to the bus station. When she stopped, she was leaning on her legs and panting. She had long since decided that if her family didn't want Bucky, then they didn't want her ether! Luckily she had grabbed her money earlier and shoved it in her pocket when they had left earlier. She hoped she had enough. Digging in her pocket she pulled out the change and looked at it; fortunately she had enough for just one ticket.

"This should be enough to get me to Bucky!" she said aloud to herself.

The bus pulled up and she climbed on to it as the doors opened. On board she began to slide the money into the change counter. As she did so the driver looked at her curiously. "Hey, aren't you a bit young to be riding a bus alone?"  
Candace rolled her eyes. "Hey! I've been riding the bus alone since I started school, thank you!" she retorted shortly. The driver thought about this for a moment.  
"Meh, okay." He said as the change despiser accepted her change. "So? Where're you heading little lady?"  
"Bustville! And step on it, please!"  
The driver jarred forward slightly as his eyes widen. "B-B-Bustville?!" he stuttered, his skin going pale. "Ar-ar-are you sure, little girl? I mean you ARE aware that place has been a ghost town since… well, since…"  
Candace cut him off with a glare. "I'm sure," she said through strained teeth. "And I don't care!" With that she turned and stomped to an empty seat in the middle of the bus. There she practically threw herself into the hard, not very cushioned seat.  
The driver glanced at her before shrugging. "Whatever, kid." She wasn't the first child who wanted to see the famous Ghost town (though granted the children were usually teenagers.). Besides, she was probably visiting a relative there. There were still a total of thirteen people living there last he heard. Either way it was none of his business. He pulled a lever to close the doors, not even noticing the tiny animal jumping aboard just before they did so.

As the bus started to move, Candace watched the sunset outside set through the buildings and trees. As she did so she thought about her family;  
She wondered if anyone noticed that she were gone. Maybe. Her mom always caught her when she did something wrong. (Or did anything remotely fun or interesting.) She wondered if they were worried or angry. Or were they relieved?  
Candace folded her arms in a way of hugging herself. She tried to get along with her family, and she loved them, but unlike her mom who had Lawrence and her brother who had Ferb, Candace had no one to really connect to.  
Again, she loved Lawrence and Ferb just as much as she loved Phineas and her mom, but there was always a… "connection" missing between them, all of them. A bond. As much as she loved her family she always felt on the outside of everything and left to stand alone.  
That was why she had to find Bucky. She had a 'bond' with him. She knew when he wanted a treat, to go to the bathroom, play, or just sleep until noon. Just as Bucky knew when Candace needed a protector, someone to cry with, or rant and rave to till she went hoarse.  
Candace sulked into her seat and leaned her head against the window. "Oh, Bucky."

Why did her mom have to send him away? Did she really expect Candace to just forget him when he had been there since the day she was born? He was her friend! And if he was sick, Candace would take care of him. It was as simple as that.  
_'Don't worry, boy. I'm coming.'_ She thought, her eyes growing heavy as they filled with tears.

She fell asleep and slipped into a dream. In her dream, Candace was at the hospital. In the hospital Bucky was lying in a sick bed with an ice pack and thermometer.  
_"Don't worry, boy! I'm here."_ He told him as she held his paw.  
_"Too late."_ Candace turned and scowled at the form of a boy. She recognized him to be a bully from her old town. _"He's a goner. Ha!"_  
_"Shut up!"_ Candace yelled at him, her dark blue eyes narrowing as she held Bucky tighter. Behind her, two female voices spoke up.  
_"Gone."  
"How sad."  
"He had to go sometime."_ Candace angrily whipped her head around to see a girl with short black hair and another with long blonde hair in pigtails.  
"_Shut up!"_ She yelled louder.  
_"It really unfortunate,"_ another voice said. Candace whipped her head to see a boy with bright blue hair and violet glasses. "_He was always such a loyal companion. To go out like this…" _Candace clenched her fists and stood, teeth gritting.  
_"I said SHUT UP!"_ she snarled._ "He's just sick! I'm gonna make him better!"  
"You can't if he's already gone."_ The room went black as Candace turned to see a young boy with auburn hair and thick black frame glasses._ "C'mon, Candy-bear. Think. You know what _really_ happened. You knew right away. You're just being a big baby and denying it like you always do when something unfortunate happens."_ Candace glared. While this boy irritated and angered her more than any of the others his words chilled and calmed her, breaking through the wall she had set up in her mind. Still she didn't want to listen.  
_"Be quiet, _you!_ He's not gone!" _she whimpered, yet yelled at the same time. "_He wouldn't leave me! He wouldn't abandoned me like… like!"_ The boy tilted his head almost sympathetically with a grin on his face.  
_"Or maybe it's exactly like that." _The boy began to fade as a voice entered her mind.

"_Miss. Miss…"_

Candace beadily opened her eyes.

"H-huh?" she mumbled. A hand was gently on her shoulder waking her up as the owner of it said, "I'm sorry, Miss. But pets aren't allowed on the bus."  
Candace let out a small yawn as she beadily blinked at the man. Slowly she recognized him to be the bus driver. Even slower she processed what he said. "Pet? What pet?" She jumped and dark blue eyes widen as a small chatter appeared next to her. She turned to her right and saw a small teal platypus looking oh, _so_ innocent as he sat next to her.  
"Bartholomew?!" she shriek as she stood. "Wh-what are you doing here?!"  
"As I said miss, animals aren't allowed on the bus. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you and your pet to leave."

"What?!" Candace exclaimed as she turned to look at the driver. She jumped on the seat and stood to glare at the man. "But he's not _my_ pet! He's my brothers' pet!"  
"Whatever, miss. You and your pet still have to leave." Despite Candace's complaints and denial that the platypus wasn't her pet, Candace and Bartholomew were kicked off the bus.

Candace was fuming. She glared after the bus and yelled,  
"What kind of adult leaves a kid in the middle of nowhere!?" She stomped her foot in anger and turned to the baby platypus.  
"What the heck are you doing here?!" she asked it through gritted teeth. "Don't you know I wanted to get _away_ from you?!" He just chattered in response. Candace rolled her eyes and looked at the surroundings. _Very_ fortunately Candace recognized the area. When she was about the age of four she, Bucky, and another kid had tried to run away to start their own cult. However, they were quickly caught and dragged home before they could.  
"Hmph! Lucky for you we're only about ten miles away from old man Simmons' farm. I think." She didn't remember the exactly. But she was sure what she did remember would be fine and what she didn't remember, she was sure she could figure out. Turning on her heel from the baby animal Candace walked into the woods with Bartholomew on her heels.

Candace started to regret her decision to enter the woods as she entered deeper. The trees were black from the night and the bushes an eerie blue. The light came from the moon high, high above, but even that was partially blocked by clouds. It would have been something out of a horror film if it wasn't for the fact that the wind was warm instead of cold. It was only the loyalty to her pet that kept Candace going forward.  
She let out a squeak as she almost slipped on the hill she was climbing. Ahead of her, Bartholomew chattered. Candace would never admit it in a million years, but she was almost glad that the baby platypus was there to keep her company in the harshness of it all. Though at the moment she was almost positive he was teasing her.  
See, unlike Candace who was having trouble at certain points of the path, Batholomew managed to climb and maneuver every obstacle with ease. Candace put that up the fact that he was an animal.  
"Oh, shut up!" she said as he chattered at her. With a grunt and a heave, Candace finally managed to pull herself to the top of the hill.

Panting she rested against a tree and slid down to rest.  
"Phew! At least 'that person' isn't here to poke fun at me." She mumbled. Letting her head fall back she watched the cloudy sky above her.  
'_Just a bit longer…_' she thought, though she wasn't a hundred percent sure about this. It was only at that point did Candace remember that the reason her childhood plan had failed was because she had no sense of direction. (Though back then she had blamed it on her companions.)  
Candance laid her head back and looked at the sky. Not a single star was showing in the dark, cloudy sky yet the moon was almost as bright as the sun.

"I wonder if we're almost there." She muttered to herself. "And I wonder if Mr. Simmons is taking good care of Bucky." Bucky could be a horrible patient at times. Always whimpering when he didn't get his favorite blanket or toy. Candace was the only one who knew how to care for him. That's why she had to be there. To make him better. She clenched her eyes tightly and jumped up.

"C'mon, meat brick! We gotta get-!" Suddenly she heard a loud, snorting sound behind her. "Uh-oh! That doesn't sound good!"

**End of Chapter 2**

Oh, no what's going to happen? And who were those kids from Candy's dream? You'll never find out! XD

Review, please!


	3. Run!

Never replace him

Summary: Candace didn't care what her family thought of that useless meat block! He was never going to replace her dog.

_Special Thanks to those who reviewed! You're all awesome!_

Margo352- Pretty much, and you won't find out in _THIS_ fanfic.

Jokermask18, writer-person2, guest- Thanks so much!

**Chapter 3: Run!**

Candace quickly turned eyes wide with terror at what she might see. There, on the edge above her, glowering down at her with beady black eyes and glinting horns in the faint moonlight around them she spotted a giant wild pig!  
Candace's breath caught in her throat. She remembered those. She used to run into them all the time when she would sneak out of the house at night. But back then, Bucky was always with her. But now…

"Oh no!" Candace scooped the baby platypus and dodged as the boar jumped down. She skidded to the right but immediately started to run. Despite being only ten years old, Candace was a very fast runner and could out run even a wild pig. But not for long.

Candace could feel fire burn in her throat as each breath joined the night air. Her legs stung with a thousand needles and her heart threaten to leap out of her chest and take off for mars. Behind her she heard the clacking of hooves and the wild, hungry snorts of the beast. She risked a glance behind and saw it growing closer and closer every second. Somehow she managed a scream as a burst of stubborn, fiery energy went to her legs, making them pump faster.

She dashed behind a rock where she thought to hide, however the boar seemed to soar over the rock and land in front of her. Steam came from its breath making it look like dragon as it reared on her. Candace ran away with piercing scream into the woods. She hoped to lose the monster in the trees. Candace had almost thought this succeeded when it knocked a dead tree down, very nearly crushing her. Candace squawked as she jumped to her right to avoid it, falling and tumbling down the hill until she landed in a small stream.  
Candace coughed and gasped as the cold water settled in her skin and hair, drenching her clothes. She didn't have time to settle for in the shadows she could see the hogged beast charging down the hill towards her. Gasping, Candace scrambled to her feet and started to run once again.

It felt like she ran forever, but eventually she was forced to stop when Candace came to a closed clearing and didn't know where to run.  
"Oh no, no!" she cried. Behind her, she heard the beasts panting grow closer. She looked around in a panic, fear making her shake like a leaf in a harsh wind. Her grip was tight around the forgotten baby, who wiggled around for air and circulation.  
'_If only Bucky were here!'_ she wished. '_He's make bacon and hot dogs out of that pig!_' But he wasn't. He wasn't there. Candace was all alone.  
She cringed as a squeal echoed in the breeze. Terrified, Candace let out a whimper and dived into the bushes. Unfortunately they were very thick and by jumping in them, Candace had gotten herself entangled and trapped in the thorns.  
"No, no!" she dropped the platypus who managed to maneuver his small form to the bottom and crawl out with an angry chatter.  
Candace didn't think about him however as she was too busy being lost in a blind panic. The thorns cut her like little knives as she struggled through.  
Was this it? Was she going to die here?

Fortunately, her stubbornness managed to get Candace to the center of the bush, but just as she did so, the boar rammed into the bush, snarling and grunting at her. Candace screamed as she kicked her legs harder to get away. She could feel the sick breath on her skin as her midnight blues met its dark reds. Inch by inch she moved away, but as she did so it moves two inches. Now it was only a foot away. Candace screamed louder. Tears of fear formed at the edge of her eyes.  
_'Bucky!'_ Suddenly there was a large buzzing sound and the boar let out a squeal of pain just as Candace fell out the other side of the bush, landing roughly on some thistles. She slowly pushed herself up as she heard the boar disappear into the distance, whimpering like a wounded dog.

"What… what was that?" she asked the night air. There was a chatter next to her. Candace blinked and saw the teal baby.  
"Oh! Bartholomew." She crawled over and looked him over. She noted that he was a little ruffled up with a few cuts here and there from the bush, but all in all he was fine. He certainly wasn't as bad as Candace, who covered in cuts and scrapes due to her struggles in the bush. There was even a deep cut on her shoulder from when she had ripped herself from the bush. Blood now seeped from the wound. Candace covered it with a sniff.  
"Well, that was close…" she said, her voice threatening to crack with emotion.

She wanted to go home. She wanted Bucky to be here with her, like he always was.  
Angrily, Candace rubbed her eyes before standing. She wasn't going to give up after coming this far, was she? No she wasn't! She was Candace Flynn, damn it!  
"C'mon, Bartholomew!" she said as she scooped the animal into her arms once again. "We've come this far, and we're not going to stop!"

So once again, Candace set off, still determined, but this time more cautious. Exhaustion was starting to catch up with her as walked, but she kept on. Her cut dried after a long while, but now her whole right arm was smeared blood. Honestly, she was surprised that she didn't pass out from blood loss.

Finally she came to a four way cross roads.  
"Hey!" she said happily. "I know this place!" She dropped Bartholomew and ran over to the post. "This is the crossroads! Bucky and I used to come here all the time! With that person." A small scowl crossed her face. "I think our old hide out is still over there!" She pointed towards the lake. "Man! I'd like to visit it again, for old times' sake." She turned in the opposite direction. "But Old man Simmons' farm is just a few miles that way! And so is Bucky. C'mon!"

Candace was happily running down the way. Bucky… She was finally going to see him again! She was going to see her best friend in the whole world. Everything would be okay once they were together. It was _always_ okay when they were together.

Candace was so distracted as she ran that she didn't notice the construction signs, the taped up area, or the strange machines in the area. In fact she didn't notice anything until she finally reached the fence at the top of the old hill.  
"Buc-…ky?"

**End of Chapter**

Very climatic, right? Yeah, not really. I still hope you enjoyed it though. I finally got a break from college, but that got turned into family time so not much time to write. And when I did have time, I was writing on WOM or my originals. So yeah, this fanfic isn't very exciting and I apologize. But I swear, I'm making up for it in PnF Fanfics to follow.

The next chapter's the last, so review!


End file.
